


Nursery Verse for a Loomling

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [9]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion, Virgin New Adventures, counting song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-18
Updated: 2000-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired in large part by Marc Platt's 'Lungbarrow'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nursery Verse for a Loomling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in large part by Marc Platt's 'Lungbarrow'

What do the bees and the spiders know,  
What might the butterflies tell,  
Of pebbles and plumblossoms  
Snowmen and stars  
The salmon that lives in the well?

One or the Other, a mystery  
Twice brought from out the unknown  
Three-angled answers  
Four-shadowed in rhyme  
In Five-fold reflections half-shown.

Reap the grey roses, the gold sarlain  
Follow the flutterwing's flight;  
Reach for a future  
The color of Fire  
Rainbowed, and Red-Black, and White.

Six-sided solace in solitude  
Seven hues spiral and wheel  
Remember the Traveller  
The Eighth face unbound:  
In dreaming and doing made real.

Ravens and riddles and nursery verse,  
Cobblemice, owls and stars  
Tempests in teacups -  
Now, Never and When -   
Thus Time heals Infinity's scars.


End file.
